Field of Invention
This invention relates to harvesting header used on agricultural vehicle for harvesting an agricultural crop, and more particularly to a control system for a header that adjusts the rotational speed of the rotary cutters on the header according to a ground speed of the agricultural vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Harvesters or windrowers are self-propelled or tractor-drawn farm implements used to mow a field and arrange mown crop in rows or “windrows.” Some windrowers, such as disc windrowers, use headers including rotating blades to cut stalks of grain or other crops. The rotational speed of a disc windrower header can have a significant effect on the quality of “cutoff” or how cleanly the stalks are cut.
In many crops, a rotational speed much less than the maximum available speed is desirable to achieve the best cut quality. However, when operating at the very high ground speeds achievable by modern windrowers, a slower-rotating knife may be forced to cut more than it is capable. The result may be increased streaking, generally ragged-looking stubble, overly-long stems, stems that have been torn instead of cut cleanly, or clumps or strips of stems that are longer than others.